


Nie oceniaj po okładce.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [5]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nie oceniaj po okładce.

Otworzyłem oczy i przeciągnąłem się, ziewając. Zamrugałem i przycisnąłem się mocniej do Zośki, który spał obok mnie. Był ciepły, a na zewnątrz było chyba z milion stopni na minusie. Nie zamierzałem dzisiaj wstawać z łóżka. Chłopak oplótł mnie rękoma i przysunął do moich pleców, tym samym wbijając mi w pośladek coś twardego, co twarde zdecydowanie nie powinno być. Zamarłem i starałem się nie czerwienić. „Przecież to się zdarza, w tym wieku, to normalne, spokojnie” powtarzałem sobie, ale ciężko było przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. Spróbowałem się jakoś przesunąć nie budząc go, lecz kiedy zacząłem wysuwać się z jego uścisku poczułem jego dłonie na moich biodrach, przyciskające mój tyłek mocniej do jego…

\- Nie idź, kochanie… Poleż ze mną jeszcze trochę… – wychrypiał Tadeusz na wpół świadomie, chwilę później zasypiając z twarzą w moich włosach. Jego dłonie zamarły bezwładnie na moim brzuchu. Jęknąłem, bo nie wiedziałem za bardzo co robić. Przeczekać? Budzić go? Wiem że on ma problemy ze snem, jeśli go obudzę będę miał wyrzuty sumienia… Ale z drugiej strony…

To się zdarzyło pierwszy raz. Przysięgam, nigdy wcześniej nie było takiej sytuacji, a przecież spaliśmy ze sobą wielokrotnie. Też tak czasem mam, jasne, ale…

W sumie fakt. Przecież każdemu zdrowemu facetowi to się zdarza, a że jemu zdarzyło się akurat teraz? Nie będę go zawstydzać, zignoruję to. Tak zrobiłby dobry przyjaciel.

Po zakończeniu wewnętrznego monologu i podjęciu decyzji spróbowałem zasnąć, ale kiedy Zośka zaczął poruszać biodrami, nie wytrzymałem. Zerwałem się z łóżka jak oparzony, tym samym budząc Tadeusza, która usiadł gwałtownie i rozglądał się gorączkowo.

\- Co, co, co jest, Janek, co się… się… O co chodzi… – zamrugał, patrząc na moją zirytowaną minę. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiła się taka gama emocji, że aż ugięły mi się kolana. Najpierw zrozumienie, potem wstyd, poczucie winy, przerażenie, strach, reszty nie potrafię wymienić. Nie jestem najlepszy w opisywaniu uczuć. Zerwał się na równe nogi i dukając raz po raz przeprosiny wybiegł do łazienki. Odchrząknąłem i zacząłem ścielić łóżko. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząłem kompletować sobie ubrania, które dziś załoze, przy okazji wybierając dla Zośki jedną z moich bluz, bo było zimno. Przebrałem się i poszedłem zrobić nam obu herbatę i jajecznicę na śniadanie. Słyszałem, jak wychodzi z łazienki, chwilę później wszedł do kuchni, już ubrany, z mokrymi włosami i miną zbitego psa.

\- Ja… No bo… – wyjąkał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Machnąłem ręką, wskazując na odsunięte krzesło.

\- Siadaj, jajecznica się zaraz zetnie.

No i usiadł. Zaczęliśmy prowadzić sztuczną rozmowę, zachwalać jedzenie i psioczyć na pogodę, ale Zośka ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał. Swoją piękną twarz trzymał pochyloną, wzrok spuszczony. Chyba zbyt się przejął tą całą sytuacją, ja już o niej praktycznie zapomniałem. W pewnym momencie zdenerwowałem sie, że nie chce na mnie patrzeć. No bo, kurde, bez przesady, nic sie takiego nie stało!

\- Spojrz na mnie – wyrzucilem z siebie, czekając aż wykona polecenie. – Nie masz się czym przejmować. Rozumiesz?

Pokiwał głową, ale widać było, że nadal był spięty. Posprzątaliśmy po śniadaniu, ja poszedłem się umyć, a Zośka pakować. Kiedy zaproponowałem mu, żeby został do obiadu, gwałtownie odmówił, a przy drzwiach podał mi szybko rękę, podziękował i wybiegł – tak, wybiegł – z mieszkania. Dziwne, ale mu przejdzie. Przecież nie zacznie mnie unikać z powodu takiej pierdoły, prawda?

***

Zaczął mnie unikać z powodu takiej pierdoły. Nie wierzę. Zwyczajnie nie wierzę.

Schodził mi z drogi na korytarzach, zbywał podczas rozmów i znikał od razu po zakończeniu lekcji tak, że nie miałem okazji go złapać i zmusić do konfrontacji. Irytował mnie. Nikt mnie nie potrafił tak wkurzyć, jak on. Minęły w ten sposób trzy tygodnie, a kiedy nawet moja mama zaczęła wypytywać „czemu Tadeuszek nie przychodzi na obiady” postanowiłem działać. Któregoś dnia po zakończeniu lekcji zwyczajnie chwyciłem go za ramię i praktycznie siłą wyprowadziłem z klasy. Wyrywał się lekko, zbyt lekko jak na niego, dobrze wiedziałem, że gdyby chciał, to potrafiłby mi przywalić, poturbować, odejść, i nawet się przy tym nie zmachać. Widać było po nim, że w sumie to chce ze mną pogadać, albo przynajmniej że nie chce mi się sprzeciwiać. Zaciągnąłem go do pustej sali, zamknąłem drzwi i oparłem się o nie, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na Zośkę, który stał przede mną z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Zdenerwowanie objawiało się u niego charakterystycznym zaciskaniem pięści. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby pomyśleć że Tadeusz ma tę sytuację gdzieś, lecz w rzeczywistości trząsł się cały w środku. Za długo go znałem żeby nie potrafić tego dostrzec.

\- Uspokój się, chce tylko pogadać – powiedziałem swoim zwykłym tonem, wskazując mu jedno z krzeseł, sam jednak nie ruszyłem się spod drzwi. Tadeusz zrezygnowany oparł się o ławkę.  
\- W czym rzecz? – spytał, krzyżując drżące ręce na piersi. Wyglądał na znużonego, lekko zirytowanego, patrzył z góry, z fałszywą pewnością siebie w oczach. Oh, jak ja dobrze znałem te jego gierki! Ten facet mógłby być naprawdę niezłym aktorem.  
\- Człowieku, wyjaśnij mi proszę Twoje zachowanie. Przecież nic się nie stało, tak? Nie musisz teraz uciekać przede mną jak ostatni tchórz i palant!  
\- Zwyczajnie schodzę Ci z drogi, nie sądzę byś chciał mieć coś ze mną wspólnego. – Wbił wzrok w ścianę, nie chciał patrzeć mi w oczy. Znowu. Wkurzyłem się, odbiłem od drzwi i chwyciłem Zośkę za ramiona. Pod palcami poczułem napięte mięśnie i gładką skórę. Zmusiłem go tym, aby nareszcie spojrzał mi w twarz.  
\- Dlaczego niby miałbym nie chcieć się z Tobą nagle widywać?! Zwariowałeś do końca?! Każdemu zdrowemu facetowi zdarza się poranna erekcja, mnie też, to normalne, mógłbyś przestać robić nie wiadomo jaki problem z czegoś, o czym ja już dawno bym zapomniał!  
Podniosłem głos, szarpałem go lekko za przedramiona, a jego oczy robiły się ciemniejsze z każdym moim słowem. Kiedy skończyłem mówić, ku mojemu największemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się smutno. Osłupiałem, kiedy pochylił się nade mną (był wyższy o pół głowy) i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

\- Podobają Ci się kobiety?  
O co mu chodzi? Skąd to pytanie? Co to ma do rzeczy? Dlaczego o to pyta? Zmarszczyłem brwi, zafrasowany.  
\- Eee… No, tak, ale w czym rzecz… Poznałeś jakąś, dlatego nie masz dla mnie czasu? To chcesz mi przekazać? Mogłeś powiedzieć…  
\- Podobają? – spytał dobitniej. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko kiwnąłem głową, nadal nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Ten tylko odetchnął ciężko i znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem pogodniej.  
\- To dobrze, cieszę się. Rudy, znajdź sobie dziewczynę, zajmij się nią, bądź szczęśliwy. Niedługo kończymy tę szkołę, a ja nie chcę mieć już z Tobą nic wspólnego. Rozumiesz?  
Odsunął się ode mnie i skierował do drzwi. Nie pozwoliłem mu na to, znów zasłoniłem klamkę swoim ciałem i pokręciłem głową, kiedy ten kazał mi przejść.  
\- Tadeusz, nie myśl że Cię stąd wypuszczę dopóki nie powiesz mi o co Ci do jasnej cholery chodzi! Mam tego dosyć! Zachowujesz się jak… Jak baba!  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybym tylko chciał spokojnie mógłbym Cię chwycić i odsunąć, prawda? – Wyglądał na zirytowanego. Oboje tak wyglądaliśmy. Męczyła mnie ta sytuacja, chciałem już to zakończyć.  
\- Zośka, po prostu mi powiedz, jaki jest powód Twojego zachowania, nic więcej nie chcę.  
\- Przepuść mnie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zrób to, bo użyję siły.  
\- Nie, najpierw mi odpowiesz!  
Tadeusz ruszył w moim kierunku, a ja zacisnąłem odruchowo oczy, wiedząc, że zaraz zaboli. On potrafił uderzyć, oj, miał ciężką rękę jak nikt inny. Ale zamiast uderzenia poczułem delikatny dotyk jego palców na policzku, pocałunek w kąciku ust i jego kolano pomiędzy moimi udami. Rozwarłem powieki i ujrzałem jego czarne od źrenic oczy. Chyba czekał na moją reakcję, ale ja nie zrobiłem nic. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak zareagować, bo przecież już go kiedyś pocałowałem. Krzyżowanie nóg też przerabialiśmy podczas wspólnych nocy. Wielokrotnie też dotykaliśmy swoich twarzy. Hipokryzją byłoby denerwowanie się na niego teraz. Szczególnie miłe było to, że od kilku tygodni praktycznie się do mnie nie odzywał, a teraz nagle mnie dotyka. Już myślałem że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Tak więc stałem tylko i gapiłem się na niego jak sroka w gnat. Wtedy on przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, spuścił dłonie na moją szyję, pocałował mnie mocniej, pogłębił pocałunek, otarł się o mnie biodrami, przyciskając mnie do drzwi. Klamka wbijała mi się w krzyż, a ja tylko ugiąłem kolana. Jęknąłem, a Zośka wyszeptał w moje usta kolejne pytanie.

\- Wolisz kobiety ode mnie?  
W tamtym momencie przysięgam, że byłem gotowy odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, o co ten człowiek mnie poprosi.


End file.
